A Fremione Adventure
by xXFremioneXx
Summary: When they meet during hermiones first year love sparks from the very beginning but will they be able to sacrifice what they know for each other?
1. The Hogwarts Express

~ this is the story of how it all began for fred and Hermione ~  
*Hermione's POV *  
I can't believe it! I'm a witch! I always knew I was different, I'd never fit in, not in this world anyways. I belong with other witches and wizards magical creatures and beats spells and potions hexes and all sorts of thing! So as you could guess I was so very excited to be boarding the Hogwarts express!  
I had packed my trunk which didn't contain much, Clothes slippers a dressing gown, toiletries, other essentials, and 12 dozen books of which I had already read.. I know all there is to know about Hogwarts! It's so magical it's brilliant!  
There was only one thing I dreaded.. I had no friends. I have some here in my world I have 5 friends: Ellie, her boyfriend Josh, Emily, her boyfriend Alex and Mal. Me and her are the single pringles of the group! i'll miss them but I really want some new friends ones I can have un with in close ones to study with late at night. None of my friends cared too much for work well not as much as me anyways I hated be alone. It's like there's a hole in my heart. I'm hoping at Hogwarts someone will fill that hole.. maybe I boy. i blushed bright red with just thinking that.

But here i am waiting at platform 9 3/4 for the Hogwarts express with only 1 stop. My new school!  
I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding when i saw the brilliant steam engine for the first of many times! 'Go on dear! it will leave before you know it!' My mother called over the loud hussle. 'Okay mom, love you and you dad' I hugged them both tightly and received kisses on my cheeks then sped towards the train shouting 'Ill send you a letter!' before hopping on the train right before it left.  
'Phew' i said without realizing. Looking at my feet i moved down the now empty corridor. Everyone was in compartments, so i carried on walking till i bumped into something firm.  
'oh my gosh im so sorry!' i gasped as i realized the 'firm thing' was a boy a very tall boy with the most beautiful red fiery hair. It was hypnotizing i couldn't help but stare at it but then i realized he was talking and paid my attention to his mouth and words.  
'Oh no m'lady the fault is entirely mine! A firsty i see? Well I'm the one and only Fred Weasley! The most handsome of the weasley bunch! Who might you be?'  
I giggled and blushed like a tomato as i watched his soft, plump lips move- he's perfect in everyway. His eyes glisten as he speaks and his beautiful blue eyes with a tint of orange symbolise he's very special.  
' Well nice to meet you Fred Weasley, yes im a first year but i see you are not, what year are you? and my name is Hermione Granger I'm a muggle born.' I blushed hoping he wouldn't judge me on my blood status fully knowing the likes of some pure bloods weren't fond of my type.  
' well i hardly need to know you blood type 'Mione, oh is it okaii if i call you 'Mione i think it sounds nice, has a ring to it and im a third year.'  
'Oh, two years older than me' i said knowing i had no chance i mean what was i thinking he's practically perfect in every way ' well it was lovely to meet you but i better go find a compartment' i sighed knowing i might not see him again.  
'Oh Ofcourse i hope to see you again 'Mione Good luck for the sorting! Gryffindor all the way!' He said with 2 fingers crossed 'I'll find you and show you around later.. well if you want that is?' i couldn't help but see his little blush and blush myself as he kissed my hand ' ofcourse fred, that would be lovely' i kissed him on the cheek and walked in the opposite direction as fast as i could hoping he didn't see my huge blush.  
*Fred's POV*  
'wow' i sighed as she hurried off. She's she's.. beautiful.. well for a firsty anyways. Pfft i shouldn't be thinking this, she probably thinks i'm scary she looked so intimidated yet so cute. I couldn't.. like her could i... no... maybe... err yes?  
Anwyays i hurried back to my compartment with George and Lee.  
'Fred, you look... weird' George said.  
'We Look the same.. we're identical' I said.  
'No.. im the more handsome one but you look different.. It's a girl! Freddie's got a crush!'  
'What Georgie where did you get that from?! That's bizzare'  
'we all know it's true'  
' it's not'  
'it is'  
'isn't'  
'is'  
'isn't'  
'is'  
'Enough!' My second best friend, Lee practically shouted. George was right i had a small crush only teeny.. little crush on my 'Mione. Wait what? ...My 'Mione? where did that come from.. oh well.. i do like the sound of it.. my 'mione hmm..  
*Hermione's POV*  
I found a compartment with 2 other people in, the less crowded one.  
'hello, i'm Hermione granger, first year do you mind if i sit with you? 'not at all' a dreamy voice said 'I'm luna, Luna Lovegood and this is Neville Longbottom were first years too'  
'Lovely too meet you, both of you' i smiled sincerely and was greeted by two warm smiles. I think i just made 2 new friends and fred so 3? already my gosh. Just then the boy shouted 'Trevor!' just as a small toad leaped out of the compartment.  
I jumped from my seat 'Don't worry i'll help you find him' 'thanks i'll go left you go right?'  
'Sure.' And we started the hunt for the toad named Trevor. The first compartment contained a Chinese looking girl, twins, and a girl with really curly (tho not as much of a mess as mine)hair. Ofcourse they were all prettier than me.  
They shook their heads and said they hadn't seem the toads So i moved on to the next one. I had two boys in for a second i thought it was fred because of his hair but he wasn't as perfect as fred and didn't have such lush eyes like fred.  
'have you seen a toad a boy called Neville's lost one?' i asked the ginger boy replied with a simple no. I realise he was about to do a spell 'Oh are you doing magic? Lets see then.' I said.  
He began 'aggghem Sunshine, daises, butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow!'  
'Are you sure a real spell? well it's no very good is it? Well I've only tried few simple ones my self for example' i said i walked to the dark haired boy and said ' oculus reparo' it fixed his broken glasses perfectly.  
'That's better, isn't it? holy cricket you're harry potter! I'm Hermione granger and you are?' i gestured towards the ginger haired boy.  
'ron weasley' he said through mouhfulls of food. i tell them the better change into their robes soon as we will shortly be arriving and pointing out ron had dirt on his nose. Then i realised. 'You'e fred's brother Arent you?' '..yes how'd ya know fred?' 'i ran into him earlier he's .. nice 'erm thanks i guess' then i left without further words.  
Then i went into the next carriage.. which contained Fred and.. Fred and a dark skinned boy wait.. two freds?  
'Fred?..' i asked puzzled. ' oh right sorry 'Mione i forgot to mention i have a twin this is George, George Hermione and vice versa' the real fred said. i noticed fred had brighter eyes ad fuller lips than George i'll be able tell them apart ' lovely to meet you George ' i said offering to shake his hand but he kissed it instead ' lovely indeed' he obviously flirted 'and you are?' i gestured to the the other boy ' lee Jordan' he shook my hand. 'anyways have you seen a toad a boy a nevilles lost one' i said. 'oh we saw one hope by a second ago' fred said 'fred will help you' George said 'find it' fred said 'wow that's brilliant' i said.  
they laughed but fred's laugh was brighter more comforting and the and fred left the compartment ' so that's the one Freddie likes' i heard George giggle but i ignored it. 'Neville's checking the left side so if i further that way and go t way meet back here?'i said pointine directions ' sure' he said and winked and i walked of before he noticed my blush. 5 minutes later i headed back towards fred final giving up i could not find toad. But then i saw fred with a fully toothed smile while struggling with a toad in his arms,  
'Thank you fred. i must hurry' i kissed his cheek and went to find Neville after a boat ride with fred i found myself a the sorting. God i hoped i would get Gryfindor.

AN: Thank you for all of you have read How it all began a Fremione Adventure it hasn't been beta'd yet please rate and review and check out my other story thanks youre #1 Fremione fan. x


	2. The Sorting and The Common Room

*Hermione's POV*

"I was standing outside the doors to the great all with all the other 'firsty's' as fred would say anyways and I couldn't wait to see the enchanted ceiling and all the other professors and students. Fred said he'd save a seat for me, that's if I do get in Gryffindor I want more than anything to be in freds house and get to wake up to find him in the common room have late nights up with him and all sorts oh and George and lee. Professor Mcgonagal called us all into the great hall. I was hypnotised by what I saw. It was beautiful like 20 dozen candles were floating in the air ofcourse they were only enchanted but it was still magnificent!  
'are they real!?' I heard Neville say. 'No just an enchantment made by Professor Dumbledore.' I replied.  
'wow' he gasped. We hade reached the front where we saw Dumbledore himself he smiled warmly specifically at me and I blushed but smiled back. It was time for the sorting and everything said then went in one ear and out the other but I did here two words 'Hermione Granger?' ofcourse i'd be first I mutter to myself but hesitantly sat on the stool waiting to be sorted.  
'Hmm very smart very smart indeed, would make a brilliant addition to ravenclaw but... ahh Gryffindor you say? Well are you sure you don't want Ravenclaw you could be good there?' I kept mutter Gryffindor to myself 'Ok then ... best be GRYFFINDOR!' There was a huge cheer as I hoped of the seat and looked around for fred once I spotted him I took the seat next to him and hugged him.  
'Congratulations 'Mione!' he chuckled into my hair wrapping me tightly. I hadn't meant to hug him but im so glad I did I felt so safe so secure in his arms that's until George interrupted us.  
'Oi! lovebirds! Potter's up!' I blushed as rights as the roots of freds hair but he smiled and laughed it of. Just then 'GRYFINDOR!' was bellowed from the hat and everyone in Gryfindor even me started chanting 'WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!' and me and Fred both burst out laughing.  
'Oi Georgie it's ickle Ronniekind next' 'oh Ron he said he opes to get Gryfindor just like you two when we were outside' I said.  
'Well all the'  
'Weasley's'  
'Get Gryfindor'  
'It's ritual'  
'Mom got Gryfindor'  
'Dad got Gryfindor'  
'Bill got Grydindor'  
'Charlie got Gryfindor'  
'Percy got Gryfindor'  
'GRYFINDOR!' Interupted their twin talk but they carried on  
' Fred got Gryfindor'  
'George got Gryfindor'  
'And now Ickle'  
'Ronniekins got'  
'GRYFINDOR!' they said the last bit together and I burst out laughing but then all three of us greeted Ronald and Harry.  
*fred's POV*  
I hugged 'Mione! I love her laugh she has the most adorable laugh i'm gonna have to make her laugh all the time now. Aw god damn why does she ave to be so cute it's her first day and im head over heels for her! What am I gonna do George knows which means Lee knows which means Alicia will soon know and Angelina then Katie! Then the whole of Gryfindor will know!  
I can always deny it, but that wont work with George but if I admit it to him I might be able to et him to swear not to say anything, yeah ill do that tonight.  
I noticed 'Mione was barley eating anything. She had half a chicken sandwich on her plate and that's was it so I thought what she might like and put a few chicken nuggets on her plate along with a side of salad. 'Oh really Fred that's not neccasar-' 'eat' I cute her of ' we cant have our favourite firsty starving on the first day!' I said and George laughed 'you mean your favourite firsty! no offence Hermione'  
'None taken George'  
She then ate all the food I put on her plate in a quick rate something tells me, she doesn't eat much well i'm gonna have to change that. Soon enough the big feast had ended and we all headed towards the common room George and I snuck in with the first years. I went up to my dorm and got changed into shorts and an undertop that showed my muscles of nicely it was already 10pm I was hoping to relax in the common room for a bit. I snook down the stairs and went to take refuge on the couch when I saw a girl already there. But it wasn't just an ordinary girl it was a firsty with big brushy brown hair. It was 'Mione she looked so peaceful asleep in a little ball something tells me shes a cute cuddler. I couldn't lether sleep on her own down here so I picked her up but then I realised boys couldn't get into the girls dorm so I sat down and rested her on my lap. It had been a mere hour and ahalf when her eys fluttered open she looked scared.

'Shhh 'Mione it's me fred see' I winked at her ' don't worry you fell asleep down her and you looked as if you would break your neck so I hope you don't mind but I took the liberaty of making you comfortable'  
'Oh well thanks Fred I really appreciate it you can go to bed if you like but I think i'll stay here I couldn't stand lavander's and paravati's gossiping any longer' I chuckled at that she really was special.  
'If you don't mind i'd rather stay with you ' Then I shuffled around realising I was still holding her. 'I'll just lay you on the couch and i'll go on the armchair ok?'  
'Errrm Fred i'd much rather ermm.. well could you.. stay with me on the.. couch?' she spluttered in the most adorable fashion 'ofcourse 'Mione' I then lay next to her and wrapped my arm around her ' tell me if you're uncomfortable'. 'I'm fine, then she went back to sleep as did I after kissing her forehead. God did things move fast she's 11 and we are cuddling on the couch im only 13! but it feels so nice to have her close... maybe things could work out... I don't know .

It was nearing morning when I woke up and no one was awake I awoke 'Mione hesitantly and said ' If people found as like this we'd have some explainging to do we better go back to out dorms.  
' youre right..' she kissed me on the cheek 'thank you fred'.  
'no, thank you' I then ran to my dorm to find Georgie awake with a what on earth were you up to look damn it!  
AN: Why thank you that was youre second chapter is anyone reading this at all? Please review and rate and follow me please! or I will abandon this story! Thanks your #1 Fremione fan!


End file.
